Make You Feel My Love
by AlwaysThereForU
Summary: The title says it all. A fanfic based on one of my favourite songs. A quite night in my favourite couple's married korle. Family prompt. Story is probably better than summary. But please give it a try.


**_A/N:_** _So basically another CC story with a family- ish prompt. A sweet little fic I've been meaning to write for a whole.. I hope you all like it. And remember to wish me a happy birthday today. First songfic so be nice and constructive criticism is welcome. And I'd like to thank those who have been with me since my beginning. I love you guys._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything. Fox does. Maybe I can get them as a birthday gift this year. Song belongs to the amazing Bob Dylan._

* * *

"You sure you two will be fine with her?" Cuddy asked sounding worried about leaving her baby girl with Chase and Cameron for one day. It wasn't because she didn't trust them, just a basic maternal instinct. "We'll be fine. Robert is amazing with kids. And little Rachel here seems like a total Angel. I promise we will take good care of her." Cameron said constantly cooing at the little baby in her arms. "When does Chase her home?" Asked Cuddy. "In half an hour or so. Okay now Each say bye to Mummy." "Bye, sweetheart I love you." Said Cuddy as she kissed Rachel and started to leave.

On her way she bumped into Chase." Hey. She there?" Said Chase referring to Rachel. "Yup. And I think Cameron's spoiling her already." Replied Cuddy with appreciation. "Well, that's my Ally. Well, see you later then." Chase bid her goodbye and headed for the apartment. As soon as he entered a total different sight welcomed him. Cameron was playing with little Rachel and laughing along with the baby. "I love this kid!"."I'm getting scared thinking you might wanna keep her" Chase added making cooing noises at Rachel."I mean what would Cuddy say about you keeping her precious little angel" Chase's playful voice stated. "I can just eat her up! She is so cute!" Cameron chimed. Chase just laughed heartily. "You do know that sounded insane ,right?" Chase teased. And he was rewarded with one of her punches. "Aww, lighten up a bit Ally. If you keep hitting me like that every time I tease you, I might really get hurt cause that'll be a lot of times" Chase continued. "Just shut up and let me enjoy the moment." Cameron chastised. Chase obeyed like the good husband he was. And that's how their while evening went on.

And now was bed time. But Rachel was feeling still hyper. "Robbie, I am worn out and she isn't even sleepy yet." Cameron stated rocking the baby in her arms. "Wait a minute. Let me finish and done." He said finishing up the paper work. "Help me to get her to sleep." She told her husband. "Ok. So how about a lullaby." Chase said taking Rachel. "Yeah sure. It's not like I've tried before." Cameron responded sarcastically. "My Childhood lullaby, darling. Here hold her. "Chase took off leaving a confused Cameron with the little baby. In a few minutes Chase hooked up the stereo system and took Rachel from his wife. "Come on. "He told her and lied down on their bed. And then started the music.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

Bob Dylan's enchanting voice blazed through. "Wow, that is you childhood lullaby? I gotta say I'm impressed. Your Mom was one tasteful woman. Always love a good Bob Dylan classic." Cameron commented snuggling closer to her husband. "Yeah she was." He said wrapping his arms around her and Rachel. Within Ager minutes Rachel fell asleep. "Will you tell me about it?" Cameron asked timidly.

 _When the shadows on the stars appear_

 _And there's no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _"_ Well you see I a was really a big troublemaker. I didn't want to go to sleep early. It was before my sister was born. Mum would tuck me in and song this song and I fell asleep real quick." Chase explained. "Remind me to use that sometimes." His wife teased.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry ;I'd go black and blue,_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

"This song reminds me of us. It just reflects us. Like the way you love me." Cameron stated. "Yes it does. I love my little puddin' cup just like that. Nothing's is gonna keep me from making you happy." Chase probed kissing her forehead pulling her close. "No it reminds of the Tuesdays and how you still love me the same. I mean I've been such a jerk to you sometimes. And I didn't have that before. No one loved me like you do. My parents were always busy and brother's kind of an introvert. And the college years were harder. Everyone was mad at me because of my decision. But you accepted that without question and you always make sure that I'm happy and alright. Sometimes you make me feel like I don't even deserve you for all I've done. I was a complete jerk." Cameron finished with tears in her eyes making her sapphire blue eyes shine. "Babe, that's all in the past. And ofcouse I love you. You're my puddin cup and my loving wife. You mean more to me that anyone else. What's gone is gone. And I wouldn't change a thing. I love you and it's best for us to look towards this future we are gonna build together." Chase finished kissing away her tears. But Cameron grabbed his head and kissed him passionately showing what he meant to her that words couldn't even come close to expressing. "Wow that was something. Honestly wasn't expecting that. I love you , baby." He told her. "I love you too, babe." She replied.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling seas_

 _And down the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I Could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love._

By the end of the song Chase started to sing along. "You do know you have a beautiful voice right?" Cameron praised. "Babe, I'm full of talents. Plus this song holds a special place in my heart. You know, when my Mum was sick on her very last days, she asked for me and I went to her. She gave me the tape she recorded this with in her voice and told me that she always loved me. Even through the tough times. It helped get through them. And I wish that I told her that I loved her too throughout everything." Chase revealed. "Baby you were just a teenager. But you know , I could easily imagine this as our song. It defines us." Cameron expressed yet again kissing her neck this time. "On the lips." She demanded. And he kissed her passionately as much as he could without waking the baby. "I love you Allison." He said. "I love you too Robert." She replied . They turned their attention to the baby sleeping between them. " I want one of my own. Maybe this could be our forever. You , me and our little ones. It'll be amazing." Chase said looking at his wife lovingly. "I want that too. And I know you want a girl first too. So do I . It will be amazing." Cameron agreed." Goodnight Rob." She wished. "Good night Ally. Sweet dreams." Chase said sounding half asleep.

Right before falling asleep Cameron let out a small giggle thinking how much meaning a song could hold in a person's life.

* * *

 _A/N: So let me what you think. And also if love to dedicate this to all my friends and family who have supported me through these sixteen years. Love you all, you're my biggest inspiration. And also a big Congratulations to Bob Dylan on winning a Nobel prize._


End file.
